


La Pucelle

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Duos Week, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent and child, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of nine-year-old Anna's favourite things is to pretend to be Joan of Arc in battle. Of course her father is always the invading enemy, bringing siege upon the city of Orleans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pucelle

Joan rode up to the invading army, her sword levelled at the men who dared to invade France. Her men rallied behind her, ready for the order to attack if so called by the Maiden. Before her, another great army waited, their horses stamping and snorting as she approached on her own steed.

“Halt!” she cried to the enemy army, “Do not come any nearer!”

“Ah, it’s the Maid of Orleans!” declared the leading Englishman, “We shall fight to the death.”

“Turn back,” Joan persisted, glaring at her enemy, “Or all your soldiers will fall. Turn back. I do not wish for you to die.”

“Who says we must turn back?”

“I do, and so does St Catherine, St Michael, and God.” Joan paused, her serious expression breaking into an involuntary grin. “And Elsa!”

King Agdar laughed, ruffling Anna’s hair, momentarily breaking out of his pretend role as the army riding up against Joan of Arc’s. For her part, Anna was grinning up at him, having too forgotten for that instant that she had been pretending to be Joan.

“In that case, Anna—oh, beg my pardon— _Joan—_ I shall admit my utter defeat.”

Anna hollered her triumph, throwing her wooden sword in the air by accident, her father ducking to avoid the projectile.

“I, Joan of Arc, have won the day again!” she crowed, jumping up and down in a very un-saint-like manner. “I win! I win! I win! France is saved!”

With a playful grin, Agdar swept forward, crouching and grabbing Anna into a tight hug so she could not escape.

“And now Joan is captured!” Agdar declared, “Be very afraid!”

Anna giggled a little, squirming and squealing in protest, trying to get out of her father’s arms. When escape was found to be futile, her face became serious again, slipping briefly back into her role of Joan.

“I was born to do this,” she said, “I am not afraid. That’s what Joan said once.”

Her father nodded, impressed, as he finally released her, Anna stepping well out of reach of his arms.

“Very good, Anna,” Agdar approved, “I can see you’ve been reading all you can about Joan of Arc.”

“I have,” Anna said, running forward to retrieve her wooden sword, “And I found her picture in the gallery too. Can I ride a horse too? Please?”

Agdar shook his head in amusement as Anna gazed up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster up. How could he say ‘no’ to those eyes?

“Maybe when you’re a little older,” he said, “Maybe next year.”

Anna levelled her sword at him, super-serious. “Promise?”

The king nodded again. “I promise.”

“Good,” Anna declared, “Because Joan never forgets a promise.”

Agdar grinned good-naturedly. “I best not forget it, then, had I?”

“No.”

“Well, that settles it. I think I know _just_ what to do for your birthday next year, Anna.”

“Does it involve learning horse-riding?”

“Maybe it will, Anna,” the king’s eyes twinkled.

Anna squealed. She was going to learn horse-riding!

“Oh, it will be lots of fun won’t it, father?” Anna squealed, “And maybe Elsa can learn to ride horses too, just like Joan!”

Agdar chuckled. “We’ll see, Anna, we’ll see.”

Anna’s face fell a little, but then brightened. “And when I learn to ride a horse, maybe I will be like Joan of Arc going off into battle to save her homeland!”

Agdar gave his daughter a pat on the shoulder. “If Arendelle ever needs their next Joan of Arc, I’m sure you’ll be up for the task.”

Anna nodded, “I always will be.” Then she took up her sword and shield, backing away from Agdar, her eyes narrowed with determination. “I will save my home from destruction, great army of England that approaches!”

Agdar remembered all the work he needed to do today, but there was still time to do most of that. One more round of pretending to be Joan of Arc’s enemies wouldn’t hurt. After all, it was a game Anna loved and enjoyed every time she played it.

_One more time, Joan, and this army will finally turn tail and walk home. Or, at the very most, a warm study._

 


End file.
